Is it going to be in time?
by Theloveofallpower
Summary: Syd has to get married to some man she dose not know unless someone ask her to marry her by the end of the year SYDSKY
1. The problem

Syd walked into the lounge were all the rangers were. She had just gotten back from her parents. It had been her worst time ever with them. She sat down on the couch. She was different know she had Brown hair and instead of her blue eyes they were brown. Everyone looked at her she looked at the floor she knew what they were wondering. Finally Bridge said

"Uh Syd what happened to your hair and your eyes"

"Nothing I like it this way" she snapped Bridge looked hurt and she felt a little bad "Sorry Bridge I just like it this way". Sky just looked at her and then turned back to his book not believing she wanted or would change anything about her.

"Well I think it looks nice" Z broke through the silence

"Uh me too" chimed Jack

"Ya me three" Bridge said not wanting to be left out. Everyone turned to Sky he continued reading his book Bridge nudged him.

"What" he said looking up. Bridge moved his eyebrows in the direction of Syd

"What do you want me to say I liked it better the old way". Tears formed in Syd's eyes and she walked in to her room.

"Sky what did you say that for" Z said looking at him

"Because it was the truth"

"Ya well she changed it you are supposed to be sportive"

"Ya well I am not that kind of person that will say things other then the truth she looks different and I just really do not like it"

"Sky you are impossible" Z said this as she marched to her room to find out what was wrong with Syd it was not like her to just change so drastically. Once she reached the room she walked over to Syd who was crying

"Syd why do you care on what Sky thinks he just dose not like changes and this is a big change"

"It is not that Z it is something that happened when I was at my parents house"

"What was it Syd you can tell me anything"

"I um I have to get married" she said stammering

"Why Syd why do you have to get married"

"Because my parents have an arranged marriage for me they never told me about they want to make sure I marry someone of class they want to keep us what they call pure breeds"

"Oh Syd I am so sorry, but look on the bright side you do not have a boy friend"

"Ya but Z I love someone that I can never have a chance with him"

"Who Syd who do you love"

"I love Sky"

"What" Z said, "you love Sky. Syd but he um he er he" she stopped "Syd I do not know what to say I am not good at these kind of things"

"it is ok Z it was not meant to be with me and Sky it is ok"

"Why did you change your hair and everything"

"To make it so other men do not like me and I am not wanted when a man shows interests in me or I start to like someone now I need to make my self less wanting"

"Oh and you liked Sky"

"Yes"

"But if I want to marry someone else I have to be proposed to by another man by the end of the year but I need to make my self like his so he would really like me and not just like my looks" Syd sighed "and Sky dose not like it so I have no chance with him"

"Do not give up hope Syd" Z said before walking out of the room.

AN- SO what do you think? It will get better as the story will go on. This was just the intro to what is going on it will have more of all the charries.


	2. Comander

"How can I not give up hope that Sky would propose to me?" she said out loud to her self

One hour later Syd came back out of her room she sat on one of the chairs and began to read one of her magazines. She started to read an article.

_True love is all there has to be in a marriage is there is no love there is no marriage there is just two people who are stuck together._

She stopped she could not read anymore she was going to be one of the people that had no love in her marriage she did not even know this man. Then she began to think to her self "What happens if he is ugly or what if all he cares about is himself what if he dose not like me so he would kill me so he could marry someone else" she stopped "Ok Syd get a hold of your self he would never do that but yet of course you do not even know him so what do you know" she tried to ignore the little voice in her head that said "Maybe you will grow to like him" she did not want to listen to that voice because she wanted to be with Sky and she would do her best to pout about it so maybe her parents would not make her go through with this. Just then Sky walked in

"Hey Syd sorry about before you still look ok"

"Oh"

"Syd I really did not mean to hurt your feelings but I thought you did look better the other way"

"That is alright Sky I liked it that way too but there is nothing I can do about it"

"Why do you not just Die your hair back and do what ever you did to your eyes put that back to"

"I just can not do that Sky I can't"

"Why can't you?"

"I can't tell you"

"And why is that"

"I just can't ok?" she snapped at him

"Ok sorry" Syd could hear the irritation in his voice

"Sky I really want to tell you I just can't it has something to do with my parents but that is all I can say ok?"

"Ok Syd" he walked over and hugged her

"Uh what was that for?" she asked

"I just thought you needed a hug"

"Oh" she had wished he had kissed her and no quicker had she thought that he leaned forward and kissed her right on the lips. Syd felt as if she was going to melt she never wanted it to end, but once she herd the doors open she new it was just about over.

"Wow I guess you guys want to be alone" it was bridge Sky pulled away fast and with out saying a word he walked out of the room.

"Thanks a lot Bridge"

"What did I do"?

"You had to make Sky embarrassed"

"And how did I do that?"

"I do not know but he left when you walked in so it is your fault"

The alarm went off before Syd could say anything more. Her and bridge rush to the command center. Once everyone was there Kat greeted them.

"Uh Kat if you do not mind me asking were is commander?" asked Bridge

"That is why I called you here he is missing and action"

"What how can he be missing an action"

Sky then answered "Easy he was taken the same as A squad"

"I know that" Said Bridge

An-just thoughtI would leave you on a cliff. Ok just thought I would throw in a little thing it will lead up to somthing good soon! I need Reviews to continue and ohI will be starting another story about Syd and a race horse. So if you like horses It will be up soon. Just got to get it back from my beta.


	3. Jen

Authors note-Sorry for the not updating in so long

It didn't take long for be squad to find the A- squad and they usually got the commander back, but the A squad fled before they could fight them.

Syd sat alone in the wreck room, not knowing what to think about Sky kissing her.

"Syd" Came Sky's voice from behind, Syd turned to see Sky and she smiled

"Yes"

"About before I …"

"You what?"

"We shouldn't"

"Sky why?"

"It's agents' regulations"

"Screw the rules Sky" Syd said standing up angry

"Syd you know I'm not that kind of person"

"Sky rules were ment to be broken; you don't have to follow them"

"Syd yes you do!" Sky told her, he saw the hurt in her eyes.

"Fine" She told him softly and looked down

"Maybe after" Sky said to her "Maybe after we can try"

"No, Sky there won't be an after" Syd said to him, and with that she walked out.

……………………………………………………………..

Syd sat in her room with peanuts as she let a tear fall from her face when Z walked in

"So Syd Bridge told me he saw you and Sky kissing" she said excitedly "Does that mean you two are a thing now?"

"No Z it doesn't Sky… its agents the regulation agents the rules"

"Oh Syd I'm sorry"

………………………………………………………………..

It was three days later and Sky hadn't spoken to Syd at all. Today his mother was coming for a visit. Just then she walked threw the door

"Mom" he said with a smile

"Sky its great to see you again" His mother replied "How're your days of being a ranger?"

"Good mom"

"I remember my days as being the pink time force with your father the red" She said with a smile

"Yeah mom you told me that before" Sky told her

"Well it was good memories" She told him then she looked at he son "Honey I know when something is wrong so spill" she told him

"Well mom…it's this girl I really like her"

"Honey your not ten anymore just ask her out"

"Mom I can't"

"And why not"

"It's agents the rules to date someone on your team"

"Oh which one is it?"

"The pink ranger Syd I've liked her since we were cadets"

"Honey I was just like you when I was younger Rules, Rules, and Rules" she told him "Your father once told me that with me it was all business" She stopped as she remembered that fight, it was the time when Wes had messed up and the monster had gotten away. "You see its not always good to go by the books, if your father and I did we wouldn't have you" she said "you remember your Uncle Alex right?"

"Yeah mom I know the story you almost married him blah blah blah".

"Yes, but that's not what I'm trying to tell you Sky" she said in a motherly tone "You see Alex came to the time we were in and he took over being red ranger"

"Wait dad wasn't Red ranger?"

"Let me explain" she told him "You see he thought that Wes couldn't handle being red ranger because the next fight was a big one, so he tried to do it following rules and regulations, but you see it didn't work" she told him "Wes came back and showed he had heart and he got the morpher back then he showed us that" She topped and smiled "Crazy idea's work"

"Mom that's got nothing to do with..."

"Its got everything to do with this honey, you see you should go after Syd it's the right thing to do if you love her".


End file.
